


What have i done

by HaruHaru_17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Hurtful words can be consequences for someone you love and it might be the one that you were looking for.Hidaka Hokuto was mad at Subaru and didn't realize he hurt him..Fate us cruel but yet why..
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	What have i done

**Author's Note:**

> My angst level is high
> 
> Warning:Contains Suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Not beta dd so expect some typos sorry...

Subaru was crying and running at the streets he was badly scolded by Hokuto but..he didn't expect that Hokuto went too far with his scolding, even Makoto and Mao were evenly shock by it.

**Earlier.**

Hokuto was so pissed at Subaru because he accidently reveal that he loves Hokuto, but the fans are accepting as a fact not a joke but in reality. Now that Hokuto is pissed he really slammed the door loudly.

"AKEHOSHI!"Hokuto yelled at Subaru and Mao and Makoto were calming him but he was really pissed at him."WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"Hokuto was really angry at Subaru to the point he was gonna explode."Hokuto calm down, it was just an accident, Subaru didn't mean it."Mao interfere."He's right Hidaka-kun, Akeshoshi didn't mean it."Makoto said while calming down Hokuto.

Hokuto glared at the two and they shrieked and squeel at him. He turns back to Subaru who was apologizing chantlessly at him but Hokuto's anger got the better than him.

"LISTEN HERE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR NOW"Hokuto yelled at him but he dosen't know he is making Subaru cry, he still continues his argue to him."CONSIDER THIS YOUR ACTION NOT GOOD FOR TRICKSTAR!!"Hokuto stopped and he snaps back to reality and he looks at his front.

A devestated Akehoshi Subaru who is crying and saying sorry chantlessly.

Hokuto realize what he had done and he tries to apologize to him, Subaru pushed him and he runs away from the three as far away as he can.

_What have i done..._

**Back to the present.**

Subaru stops crying and he seats on a bench crying and weping.

"Its ok..its my fault anyway..Hokke couldn't stop it his anger.. mabye Sarri and Ukki are mad at me too..hahaha.."Subaru laughs weakly and he still continues to cry.

Ah it rained..

It was raining and he was still outside, luckly..Daikichi found him and he lead Subaru home.

His mother immedietly gets a towel, after she gets a towel she hurried to get some clothes for Subaru and she prepares a bath for him.

After taking a long bath, Subaru went to bed but his phone rings and the caller was..

Hokuto.

He didn't want to get hurt again so he ignores it and pressed the end call button.

_i want to die.._

_I can't take it anymore.._

_It hurts so much.._

_Im not fine._

_It really hurts so much_

_Subaru hears another ringtone from his phone and it was from Hokuto again. He ended the call immedielty but Hokuto still calls again. Subaru decided to answer it._

**_Akehoshi..um..im sorry..if i yell at you i just..didn't know it hurted you.._ **

Hurt me? You already did.."Subaru thought.

_**Um..i'll apologize once we meet at the school tomorrow..i'll treat you something.** _

Then what? Yelled at me again? Then repeat this again until you hurt me?"He thought again

**_Akehoshi..i know your there..please..response..._ **

Subaru hang up the phone and he gets up from the bed and he gets a paper and pen and he wrote a lettter. After he wrote it he puts it in on his pocket, he gets his bedsheets and tie it up on clothes hanger. He gets a chair and he climbs and stand on the chair, he puts his head to the blanket where has hole in it.

_Im scared..._

_Please..help me..._

_But..i can't take it anymore.. Hokke hates me.._

_I don't want to be an idol anymore._

The last thing he do he kicked the chair and he hung himself, choking and crying and the last thing he says..

**Im Sorry Hokuto...**

The next day Trickstar minus Subaru met up while waking to school.

"Hokuto are you fine now? Subaru didn't return to us yesterday...his mom contacted me and he did go home."Mao said while looking at Hokuto."Mabye he isn't feeling well after..you hurt him Hidaka-kun..we can visit him later and cheer him up!" Makoto exclaimed and the two looked up to Makoto and they smiled.

They arrived at Yumenosaki Academy and when they arrived Mao said his goodbye and he proceeded to his classroom, Makoto and Hokuto went to their classroom, when they seated at their seats Hokuto took his cellphone and texted Subaru.

Hokuto:Hey Akehoshi um..are you late? I can pick you up.

No answer:5 mins later.

Hokuto:Are you still eating? Can you tell me what's your breakfast?

No answer:5 mins later (10 mins)

Hokuto:Akehoshi...im sorry. 

There were still no answer from Hokuto's phone he puts his phone in the pocket and Makoto looked at him with a worried face. He decided to go to Hokuto's seat and conforts him but their Homeroom Teacher Sagami Jin suddenly enters the classroom.

"Hidaka..Yuuki,Tenshouin just called you to the student council."Jin said with a sad tone..

The two of them goes inside of their classroom and proceeded to meet Eichi in the Student council room.

"Sagami sensei are you ok?"Adonis asked and Jin breathes and compose himsel and decides to tell about what happen.

"..."

"What..you can't be serious right? Akehoshi-dono..killed himself?"Souma gasped and he grits his teeth and slams the table, Adonis calms Souma and eventually worked."Sensei..this is a lie right? You know what happen to his father right? He wants to be his father but..your lying right? Killed himself for what?"Adonis asked Jin but he stayed quiet. Natsume stands up suddenly.

"Sensei you know that Baru-kun is a positive person BuT aRE you JoKinG? Natsume frowned and he asked him with a cold tone. Jin becomes quiet and suddenly Seiya slams the door open."Jin-kun! Your lying right!?"Seiya asked him with a panic tone. Jin begans to cry."No..im so sorry Hidaka-senpai..his mother told me too but she isn't lying."Jin cried and everyone was silent."How will Trickstar will react to this."Souma asked with a sad tone.

**At the student council room.**

Hokuto and Makoto entered the student council room and when they entered it they were greeted by a cold atmosphere. Mao was already their and he was infront of Eichi. 

"Hokuto-kun..Makoto-kun..Isara-kun.. i want you to know regarding what happen yesterday..."Eichi said with cold tone which sends shiver to everyone to the room."Trickstar mabye my enemy."Tori interfere."But his mother contact us recently and i answered it."Tori began to cry and the three were confused why is he crying and who's mother was called, Tori continues to talk."She contact us about Akehoshi-senpai."Tori said. The three froze what they heard and they looked at Hokuto who has his eyes widen with shock, Tori continues to tell them."Mrs.Akehoshi told me that Akehoshi-senpai..he...he.."He didn't answer instead he cries and Yuzuru hugged him, Yuzuru decided to tell him."Akehoshi-sama..killed himself."Yuzuru said.

Everyone froze..

Yuzuru began to cry..

Wataru began to cry too..

Keito removes his glasses and cries..

Eichi began to cry and scream..

The three froze..

Your lying right?"Hokuto asked panickly and he grabs Eichi's collar but he was held by Mao and Makoto, Wataru looked at them with sad face."Look Eichi-kun isn't lying..about this and Mrs Akehoshi was devestated about this"Wataru said. 

"Nagisa-kun was devestated that Subaru-kun died and he wants a investigation about this motive about his death, but someone saw Subaru-kun when he was crying."Eichi said with a monotone and he looked at the window."Sazanami-kun saw him crying and he tries to get closer but his dog Daikichi saw Subaru-kun and went to pick him up..but he heard him saying sorry to you Hokuto-kun."Eichi looked at him with a death glare.

"You know something Hokuto-kun.."Eichi's voice was now deathly and cold now, he now cormers Hokuto about Subaru.

Someone knock the door and it was....

Subaru's mother.

She enters the room and he holds a letter and looks at Hokuto.

"Hokuto-kun...why...did you yelled at him..he's the only son i had..my husband is gone because he was framed and now..this.."Mrs Akehoshi was crying and gave the letter to Hokuto and Hokuto opens it.

**To Hokuto,Kaa-san**

**Im sorry for what i said in our interview and it made you angry at me..and it hurts.. i don't know what to do now..i don't know anymore Hokke it made me realize that you hate me.. so i decided to end my life and..leave Kaa-san and Daikichi... im sorry Kaa-san..that i left you..please don't blame Hokke...this is my fault and i don't know if you can forgive me but..im sorry for leaving you..Kaa-san.. i can't take it anymore..**

**Love Subaru.**

Only silence were filled and it was nothing but breeze of wind opens the window throughout the student council, Hokuto suddenly ran outside as far away as he can, he reached the park where Subaru always seated when he was with Daikichi.

Hokuto seated and laid himself crying while holding the letter and he began to babble his sorry to Subaru.

Im sorry

Im sorry

Im sorry..

Im sorry

Im sorry.

"Im sorry Akehoshi..please don't leave me.. i don't know if i can sing without you. "Hokuto cried as he burst in tears."Akehoshi..please i don't want to be alone..please...Trickstar needs you."Hokuto continue's to cry as he lets his anger and sadness lets through him.

* * *

**2 days later.**

It was Akehoahi's funeral everyone from hiis school attend even Eden attended the funeral, Hiyori and Jun goes to see Subaru'd resting as Jun started to cry.."I hope your happy now Subaru-san with your father now. " Jun cries and Hiyori hugs him to confort him."Subaru-kun you are the most cheerful person that i ever met but now your now in heaven with yout father."Hiyori and Jun goes to Subaru's mother and they gavw their condenlences and return to their seats.

It was Adam's turn to see his resting body.

Nagisa and Ibara goes to Subaru's rest and Ibara remived his glasses and cries seeing the boy rest and piece.

"Akehoshi-san! Be strong and be happy that you are now together with your father, we Adam and Eve will always remember the great Akehoshi since you cleared your family name!" Ibara definetly cried as ge puts his hand on the coffin that Subaru was in.

Nagisa is the next one and he felt a tear on his eys and touched Subaru's coffin

"This is the first time i cried..huh..i already lost fatther and Akehoshi-san, your father and now..you.."Nagisa smiled sadly and kissed the coffin as a remembrance to him.

Adam goes to Mrs Akehoshi and Nagisa hugs Subaru's mother as a comfort, she embraces Nagisa back as she remenbers Subaru whitin him inside of Nagisa's heart.

The last one was especially Trickstar who went to Subaru's coffin before burying it, Hokuto puts his palm on Subaru's coffin and rest his forehead.

"I hope you slept well..Akehoshi. mabye next in our next lives i'll appologize."Hokuto said with a sad tone.

Unknowngily a white spirit has came down.

"I forgive you...Hokke.."he said with a smiling tone before ascending his spirit to the after life...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SubaHokke week and i hope you enjoy the angst i made it!
> 
> Sorry if i had to make this and killed your favoraites!😣
> 
> And this is late..yeah..sorry..
> 
> If you hadn't noticed i changed my name. My name is Ruki Ayanokoji prev but i change it. To prove it look at my profile and i am the creator of Owari no seraph Idolish 7 AU. And many more.


End file.
